Calaveria
by Psilocybe cubensis
Summary: Aventura, Fantasía. (Este fic también contiene Romance) Parejas principales a lo largo de la historia: YUMIKURI y EREMIKA. Otras relaciones. Personajes principales: Eren, Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, Armin, Annie, Jean, Erwin, Hanji, Levi. "Todos o casi todos los personajes de snk" Edad media, Reinos, barcos y piratas.


Capitulo I.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

– Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres? – Cuestiono el imponente Rey Alexander IV en medio del gran salón real sentado sobre su trono. El cual extendía en altura unos metros sobre el piso. Mientras contemplaba a su hijo Eren, el cual le observaba desde debajo con la mirada fija en la suya expresado suma seriedad y determinación.

.

– Así es, padre. – Contesto seguro el joven príncipe de 17 años heredero real al trono sin deshacer el gesto de respeto que correspondían habitualmente a las caballerías del reino, de las fuerzas armadas del reino – Pelear para proteger a mi pueblo siempre ha sido mi mayor deseo, y ya que pronto será mi cumpleaños, en el cual ya soy un hombre y lo único que quisiera de tu parte es que me cedieras esa oportunidad no quiero nada más.

.

– Sin embargo, tu sabes lo que eso conlleva, y los riesgos que existen para nosotros. – Provocando que su hijo alzara levemente el rostro – Además para eso está la guardia real y nuestro ejército. La obligación de nosotros es mantener el linaje real desde aquí en el trono, es por eso que existe la guardia real que es la encargada de proteger el legado del reino a toda costa, anteponiendo su vida para proteger la corono.

.

– Pero no seriamos ni el primer ni ultimo Reino en donde infieran miembros de las familias reales en asuntos directos del ejército y no somos la excepción no por nada el tio Magath es el mayor comandando de ejercito real. – Además, lo importante aquí eres tú, tú que eres el gran Rey, y mientras tu vida siga siendo protegida el reino seguirá de pie. Tu vida es la prioridad y no la mía, tu sabes eso padre.

.

– Es cierto que tu tío Magath está involucrado al estar al mando de nuestro ejército, pero la diferencia es que él no es el sucesor a la corona.

.

El chico le miro para luego hincarse dejando una pierna flexionada a la altura de su pecho inclinado su cabeza en señal de humildad

.

– Por favor, gran rey, padre… – Agrego alzando el rostro – Dame la oportunidad de portar la espada real en representación del Reino de Mare. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad y que confíes en mí, tú sabes que poseo las capacidades para hacerlo. Y lo que más se necesita ahora en nuestro reino es gente con capacidad, es por eso que quiero disponerme por completo al servicio y a la protección de mi pueblo, y la mejor forma es uniéndome al ejército real.

.

– Y entonces ¿en dónde queda tu sucesión?

.

– Tomare mi sucesión cuando llegue el momento, y falta mucho para eso. Pero aun puedo hacer algo por mi reino, y entiendo que, al ser el único heredero, unirme como soldado supone un gran peligro, pero es necesario, Mare lo necesita, además no soy el único descendiente real. Sabes que tengo las capacidades, ya que tú mismo te encargaste de ello cuando enmendaste al mejor de tus soldados… – Señalo con la barbilla a la mano derecha, la comandante de la guardia real del rey Hanji, quien estaba a uno de los lados del trono la única que tenía el permiso de permanecer en el salón por orden del rey. – … A entrenarme desde que tengo conciencia, ¿para qué más? ¿Si no es para eso? ¿No crees, que no usar la fuerza que tú mismo te encargaste de darme para defender a nuestro pueblo cuando más lo necesita es un desperdicio?

.

– Parece que estas decidido. – Comento el Rey.

.

– Más que nunca nuestro ejército necesita ser reforzado y he estado todo este tiempo preparándome exclusivamente para eso. Y antes que nada tú como el Rey debes pensar en ellos en tu pueblo, porque eso fue lo que tú me enseñaste – Repuso el chico a lo que el rey cerro sus ojos.

.

– Ya veo… Sin embargo, involucrar a los herederos en tales asuntos, jamás ha sido la costumbre de nuestro reino.

.

– Pero es mi derecho como parte del pueblo de Mare. Padre, toda la voluntad reside en ti.

.

– Sí y es por eso que mi palabra es ley.

.

– ¡Me rehusó a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no hacer nada mientras esos malditos piratas atacan nuestras tierras y se roban los recursos de nuestro pueblo! ¡Y menos cuando tengo las capacidades para hacerlo! Yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras esos delincuentes hacen de las suyas. – Asevero deshaciendo la postura incorporándose con rapidez. Poco le había durado al joven príncipe mantener los modales de la etiqueta real. – Y desde que esos malditos piratas han aparecido de nuevo en nuestros mares, han representado un peligro inminente para nuestra gente, amenazando nuestros mercaderes y nuestros vienes poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestra gente y de nuestras tierras, ¿acaso no es la prioridad? ¿acaso no dijiste que el bienestar del pueblo era lo primero? ¿No me dijiste que no eras igual a los demás soberanos soberbios que solo piensan en ellos mismos? ¿No me dijiste que nosotros seríamos la diferencia? – Tanto Hanji como el rey abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa ante aquellas palabras mirándose alternamente.

.

– No he negado tú la petición en ningún momento, así que relájate si no quieres que decline del todo tu petición. – Advirtió con seriedad el Rey. Llamando la atención del chico quien le observo con sorpresa.

.

– Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas completamente seguro y consciente de tu elección, porque aun eres muy joven.

.

– Igual que muchos de los soldados.

.

– Sí, solo que la mayoría de los soldados no son herederos al trono. – El chico suspiro.

.

– Lo único que puedo decir es que jamás he estado más seguro de algo en la vida. – Este suspiro fijando sus pupilas nuevamente en su padre.

.

– Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar – Declaro, para sorpresa del chico de ojos verdes y quien de inmediato los abrió al igual que la comandante, el trago cerrando sus puños, con expectación y sorpresa.

.

– ¿Eso significa…?

.

– Que tendrás mi permiso Eren, te voy a dar mi consentimiento, para ingresar al ejército. – Concedió sorprendiendo a ambos en la habitación.

.

– ¿¡Que!? ¿Hablas en serio padre? – Interrogo con enorme entusiasmo.

.

– Si, pero primero deberás seguir ciertos protocolos entraras, pero a su debido tiempo, hasta entonces te seguirás comportante como el heredero al trono que eres, solo será bajo esa condición así que será mejor que te conformes.

.

– Está bien padre, lo comprendo, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión.

.

– Realmente eso espero, ya puedes retirarte. – El chico asintió y se dirigió hasta la salida.

.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso Crisha? – Cuestiono Hanji caminado delante del trono una vez el joven salió del salón.

.

– Es su decisión, no puedo hacer nada, lo conozco demasiado bien y no saco nada con negarle mi permiso, después de todo es mi hijo. Lo dejare tomar sus propias decisiones, además no es tan mala idea después de todo, tu sabes que no me fio de Magath como comandante del ejército. Hanji, quiero que mandes a llamar al mensajero, necesito que le des aviso al tribunal, diles que se llevara a cabo una reunión mañana en la tarde, a la hora de costumbre, que asistan todos tengo un enunciado que darles. – Hanji asintió.

.

– Entendido, le daré aviso de inmediato.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Ese día estaba despejado y corría una perfecta brisa para salir de navegación, luego de que su padre le otorgara su petición, algo le decía que pronto no le quedaría tiempo para darse esos gustos con lo mucho que le amaba navegar por el mar. Observo el cielo, se veía todo tranquilo y el día estaba perfecto para salir a dar un paseo después de todo sería su última expedición de ese tipo. – Pensó Eren, al dirigirse hasta puerto donde mando a preparar uno de sus barcos preferidos el "El fugaz" para zarpar, junto con Hanji quien como siempre seria su acompañante, y alguno de sus hombres para la tripulación, donde además había invitado a su primo Jean, y llevando esta vez a su mejor amigo Armin, el cual siempre había negado a sus invitaciones a navegar ante el argumento de ser un simple sirviente del castillo, pero hoy por primera vez, había dejado esas tediosas leyes de etiqueta de lado, de las cuales él siempre le hizo entender que no aplicaban para ellos, porque sin importar el rol que tuviera su familia en la servidumbre del castillo, él siempre le dejo en claro que no era un sirviente más, y que era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Miro otra vez hacia el cielo apunto de zarpar, había una brisa constante y perfecta para la navegación. Su instinto le indicaba que el clima estaría próximo a cambiar a un estado más frio, podría ser que pronto se avecinase una tormenta cercana dentro de estos días, pero por ahora el clima estaba lo suficiente receptivo para salir un rato, además con el nuevo implemento de Hanji la encargada del astillero de la flota naval del reino, también principal ingeniera en la artillería, la cual había implementado un mecanismo al navío por vela la cual permitía navegar contra viento. Un innovador sistema que no poseían en otros reinos.

.

– ¿Ya está todo listo? – Pregunto a uno de los soldados de la tripulación.

.

– Así es joven príncipe, está todo listo para zarpar. – Anuncio el soldado el cual le dio paso al príncipe que al instante paso por su lado, para abordar a encubierta, a la cual salto caminando hasta la casilla del timón, en donde se encontraba Hanji siendo seguido por su primo Jean y su gran amigo Armin, quien atravesaba de forma cuidadosa el puente, hasta el barco. El cual parecía bastante nervioso. Quizá al ser el su primer viaje.

.

Alzo la barbilla sintiendo el viento, mientras sus hombres desanclaban preparando todo en el barco para dar marcha.

.

– Valla día que se te ocurre salir de navegación primo – Le dijo su primo, Jean al llegar hasta su lado, posando una mano en su hombro apretándolo un poco.

.

– ¿Pero ¿qué dices? si el clima está perfecto para navegar. Su primo miro hacia el cielo.

.

– ¿No lo sé está un poco frio no crees que pueda empeorar?

.

– Tranquilo eso no pasara, al menos no por ahora. Aunque lo más probable es que pronto se acerque una tormenta.

.

– ¿Como lo sabes?

.

– Porque lo puedo sentir, además son años de experiencia, y si no me crees pregúntale a Hanji, fue ella quien me enseñó todo lo que se de navegación y a entender el clima.

.

– Tienes razón… ¿bueno y ya estamos todos listos? – Pregunto este, cuando Armin llegó hasta su lado. Eren miro a la comandante Hanji quien asintió

.

– ¡Listos! ¡desplieguen las velas, y pongan en marcha a estribor! – Vocifero la comandante.

.

– ¿Estás seguro que está bien que salgas navegar, cuando los mares estaban siento irrumpidos por los corsarios ilegales? – Cuestionó su amigo Armin, que lucía un tanto inseguro.

.

– Si le tememos a esos desarmados no llegaremos a ningún lado ¿no crees? Además, tenemos las prevenciones necesarias ante cualquier emergencia. Sin mencionar que nuestra artillería es la mejor. Así que no te preocupes Armin y solo disfruta del viaje, mi intuición me dice que todo estará bien y jamás me falla.

.

– Eso espero, que no te falle… porque si no estamos muertos. – Mencionó jean.

.

– Estoy seguro, además tenemos la mejor tripulación bajo el mando del comandante Hanji, nada puede ir mal ella es la mejor. – Hey! Hanji! Jean esta inseguro de tus capacidades ¿qué opinas de eso? – Dijo con gracia el Ojiverde a su comandante que camino hacia ellos.

.

– ¿Es eso cierto jean? Eso me ofende. – Comento ésta tocando un hombro del chico.

.

– No por supuesto que no dudo de usted, Hanji pero si de mi primo de no ser porque usted está abordo, jamás me hubiera subido a este barco.

.

– ¡Oye! – Se quejó su primo haciéndose el ofendido.

.

– Parece que dudan de las capacidades de otro. – Comento carcajeándose la mujer.

.

– No pasa nada mi instinto me dice que toda ira bien… – Agrego la comandante lo mismo que el pelinegro mirando hacia el horizonte.

.

– Valla, ya veo, de donde sacaste lo de tu famosa 'intuición' – Comento Jean sonriendo. Mientras Hanji se alejaba hasta la casilla del timón.

.

– Creo que tengo la ligera impresión que pronto será todo diferente y dudo que pueda tener un momento como este. Además, ya te dije solo es un corto paseo por las costas así que no digas esas cosas no ves que asusta a Armin – Menciono Eren asiendo alusión al rubio que se veía un tanto asustado.

.

– ¿Que sucede Armin? ¿Por qué tan callado? – Le pregunto Jean luego de un instante al ver al chico el cual permanecía un tanto tembloroso, el cual se notaba casi desvalido.

.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Interrogo Eren.

.

– ¡¿he?! – comento el chico luego de un rato… – S-sí. dijo perdiendo el equilibrio por el movimiento del barco, siendo sujetado de inmediato por un brazo por Eren.

.

– Armin, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Reitero la pregunta otra vez al ver al chico que se veía un tanto pálido.

.

– ¿Qué pasa Armin? ¿No me digas que estas asustado? – Se burló Jean sobresaltando al chico el cual enrojeció avergonzado.

.

– ¿Qué? No, n-no estoy asustado. – tartamudeo. – Es solo que… el movimiento del barco. – Declaro callándose al instante de darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Bajo la mirada avergonzado antes sus palabras.

.

– ¡¿No me digas que te mareas?! – Exclamo Jean carcajeándose.

.

– No lo molestes Jean. – Reprendió de inmediato Eren a su primo para voltear la mirada hasta su pequeño amigo rubio.

.

– Ah está bien, iré a ver lo que está haciendo la comandante. – Expreso su primo para luego alejarse.

.

– Armin, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste que te mareabas? debiste habérmelo dicho, no te hubiese pedido que vinieras.

.

– No Eren, lo hice porque quise, siempre quise acompañarte en uno de tus viajes y así superar un poco mi temor, además es solo un poco de mareo no es tan grave, ya me acostumbrare, además es fantástico ver el mar desde aquí. Siempre lo había soñado.

.

– ¿Estas seguro? porque si quieres podemos regresar. – Ofreció con amabilidad a lo que el chico le sonrió.

.

– No, claro que no, estoy bien.

.

– Seguro? – itero al muchacho.

.

– Sí, además dijiste que pronto no tendrías mucho tiempo para esto. – Menciono el rubio sonriéndole ya que el rubio de su amigo sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus metas y que pretendía entrar al ejército real. El pelinegro sonrió.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Mientras Jean y Armin el cual finalmente se acostumbró luego de un rato miraban los delfines que se sincronizaban con el barco. Eren camino hasta la pequeña cámara en la encubierta frontal en donde se encontraba la comandante Hanji.

– ¿Disfrutando del viaje? Sera el último en mucho tiempo. – Comento ésta.

.

– Sí, lo sé, ¿y sabes? no sé lo que haría de no poder disfrutar de la brisa y del mar desde aquí. siento que cierta parte de mi nació para esto – Manifestó el chico mirando hacia el frente. Hanji le observo de lado sonriendo.

.

– No lo dudo yo también opino lo mismo.

.

– Es todo gracias a ti Hanji. – comento el chico luego de unos instantes mirándola

.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

.

– Todo, todo esto, nuestros avances, y que hayamos llegado así de lejos, nuestro reino no hubiera llegado a esto de no ser por ti, y eso siempre te lo voy a agradecer.

.

– Ah eso, no es nada, solo hice mi trabajo eso es todo.

.

– De no haber sido por tus inventos e innovaciones no hubiéramos alcanzado la máxima jerarquía de estas tierras y todos esos avances no han permitido coronarnos como el reinado más imbatible. – Expreso haciendo mención a la maravillosa capacidad de Hanji la cual tenían su propia producción, a la cual el reino de su padre le había dispuesto una gran fabrica en la artillería naval de su reino. – Sin mencionar que todo lo que sé también es gracias a ti.

.

– Y también gracias al rey, no olvides que fue él quien me encomendó tu entrenamiento. ¿Que sucede contigo? parece casi como si te estuvieras despidiendo ¿o te pusiste sentimental? – Cuestiono con una sonrisa.

.

– ¡Hey no me molestes! no es así. – Replico un tanto avergonzado mirando a un lado.

.

– Dentro de unos días cumplirás 17 años ya eres todo un hombre.

.

– Solo espero que mi padre me conceda integrarme pronto a las tropas.

.

– ¿Estas muy emocionado? – Pregunto luego de unos momentos, en los que el chico la miro fijamente por uno instantes para luego voltear la vista al horizonte.

.

– Es lo que siempre he querido. – Declaro, a lo que Hanji le escruto fijamente por unos momentos con seriedad.

.

– ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto confuso antes la falta de expresión de la comandante.

.

– No es nada, es solo que me sorprende lo devoto que eres ante tu reino.

.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Qué esperabas? Para mí no hay nada más importante en la vida que mi reino y mi gente es por esa razón que quiero unirme al ejército y combatir con mis propias manos a esos delincuentes proclamados piratas. – Categorizo a lo que la mujer bajo la mirada.

.

– ¿No estás de acuerdo? – Cuestionó de nuevo con confusión.

.

– Ah, claro que sí. ¿Cómo no voy a estar de acuerdo? Solo que quizá no todos ellos son tan malos.

.

– Pero ¿¡qué estás diciendo Hanji!? ¿¡Acaso estas defendiendo a esos criminales!? – Replico de inmediato con evidente molestia el joven exaltándose al instante. – Esos malditos piratas son unos delincuentes miserables que se merecen lo peor! A cada uno de ellos que se les ocurra poner un pie en mis tierras se les implementara el castigo mayor, son una plaga que hay que extinguir cuanto antes y para eso estamos aquí, cualquiera de ellos que caiga en nuestras manos será mandado directo a la horca, sin ninguna clase de piedad, ninguno de ellos se merece consideración ninguna. – Determino con el ceño fruncido, Hanji exhalo y aparto la mirada.

.

– ¿por qué no vas con los chicos? ¿viniste para compartir con ellos no? – Expreso cambiando de tema.

.

– Si tienes razón, – Respondió al momento relajando su expresión.

.

-.-.-

.

– ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto Eren acercándose al borde de la proa donde están apoyados ambos muchachos hablando seriamente.

.

– ¡Eren! quiero decir príncipe. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al acercarse a lo que Eren sonrió.

.

– Por favor Armin, ya te dije que no me llamaras así, sabes que no me gusta. – Comento con simpatía. – Y de qué hablaban? Si se puede saber.

.

– Sobre lo que se ha estado comentando en el pueblo últimamente – Respondió Jean, al instante.

.

– Así? ¿Y qué es eso que han estado comentando? – Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

.

– Tu sabes que mi familia es la encargada de mantener las provisiones del castillo, así que los últimos días me ha tocado ir bastante al pueblo con mi padre y los demás sirvientes donde escuche acerca de unos rumores sobre estas tierras y que involucran al Reino. – Dijo el rubio a lo que Eren frunció el ceño con expresión dubitativa.

.

– Es lo que ha estado en boca de todos en el pueblo desde que aparecieron los piratas. Aunque solo es un tonto mito en realidad – Argumento jean con expresión aburrida.

.

– Eso no lo sabemos – Intervino Armin.

.

– Ah por favor, Armin por supuesto que es un mito. – Repuso Jean al instante.

.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos rumores?

.

– Se trata sobre unos supuestos acontecimientos que habrían ocurrido aquí mucho antes de que todos nosotros naciéramos.

.

– Pero si dices que es algo que paso, entonces ¿Por qué jean dice que es un mito? – Cuestionó dubitativo.

.

– Porque es un hecho que no hace parte de la historia real que conocemos de Mare. Por eso que en otras palabras es como si nunca hubiese pasado en realidad, es más, ni siquiera nosotros que somos de la familia real lo habían escuchado antes, es obvio que solo se trata de un viejo mito y además uno muy absurdo. – Explico Jean.

.

– Pero, ¿y cuál es ese mito? – Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro

.

– ¿La comandante Hanji jamás te ha contado sobre el barco fantasma de Mare? – Pregunto Armin.

.

– ¿Barco fantasma? – Itero con una risa Eren. – Jamás había escuchado semejante apelativo antes. Y no, Hanji jamás me ha dicho algo como eso. Además, ¿cómo es posible que un barco sea fantasma? Eso es tan… –

.

– Descabellado… – Acorto jean. – Y si no lo comentó es porque obviamente no es verdad.

.

– Pero y entonces ¿Es eso de lo que hablan los pueblerinos? ¿De un barco fantasma? De donde sacaron semejante historia.

.

– Son unos rumores que iniciaron como hace unos 25 años, donde muchas personas de nuestras tierras y de otras, comenzaron a correr la vos sobre haber presenciado un enorme barco negro de grandes proporciones, que no provendría de ninguna creación marítima conocida hasta el momento, y con una estructura avanzada para la época, similar a la que ahora tenemos en este reino, pero más avanzada, y que habría atacado a numeras embarcaciones, lo que causo una gran conmoción entre pobladores y comerciantes, en la época los numerosos naufragios que al parecer habían sido tacados y según los sobrevivientes habría sido atacados por ese barco, y a partir de ahí comenzaron a expandirse estos rumores.

.

– Sí, y todos ellos más descabellados que el anterior. – Agrego Jean.

.

– Pero, aun no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro reino? Dijiste que involucraba al reino ¿de qué forma?

.

– Bueno aparte de que básicamente los corsarios que hoy en día conocemos como piratas tendrían su origen a partir de esa época, como sabes, estos buques son los más avanzados de los que se tiene registro en los diferentes reinos hasta ahora, de hecho, el diseño que usamos en nuestros actuales buques según los pueblerinos se habrían inspirado de ese barco. Por eso te pregunte antes si Hanji te había comentado sobre eso. – Jean exhalo rodando sus ojos, volviendo a reposar en pose relajada, en el bordo del barco.

.

– ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No es tan extraño no? Digo, todos nuestros avances en nuestros navíos son gracias a Hanji, no es imposible que en otra época alguien haya podido crear algo igual, es posible.

.

– No, es solo eso Eren, dicen que de ahí provienen las primeras historias sobre los corsarios del mar, que habría pasado lo mismo que está ocurriendo ahora, sobre los avistamientos y todo eso. Es por eso que el rumor ha salido a la luz ya que al parecer estuvo escondido por muchos años, y desde entonces es cuando se generaron los mitos y leyendas sobre eso. Y Dicen que el barco negro del que te hablo encallo en nuestras tierras hace 21 años.

.

– ¿Y qué paso? ¿Entonces si encallo donde esta? ¿No dicen que era muy grande? – Replico de inmediato incrédulo.

.

– Es aquí cuando empieza la parte más disparatada del mito. – Dijo jean sonriendo.

.

– En esa época, dicen que tu tio Magath había tomado el control de la corona de forma momentánea por un supuesto accidente que habría tenido el antiguo rey, tu abuelo, cuando este se dirigía a una visita al reino aleado de Ampares junto a tu padre, dicen que algo le había ocurrido a su embarcación y que este jamás habría llegado a su destino por lo que se asumió que habia naufragado o hundido. – El rubio miro al jean quien le miro aun poyado en el torso de una de sus manos en su rostro, mientras el pelinegro fruncía el ceño.

.

– Jamás he sabido algo como eso, que el abuelo se haya perdido con papa o algo así – Comento el pelinegro.

.

– Después las personas aseguraron que el príncipe Magath había anunciado públicamente que el barco del rey y el príncipe alex se habría hundido y por eso asumió el control, anunciado su ascenso a la corona a raíz de eso. Y Después, a los días dicen que apareció este barco negro encallado en nuestras costas. Y un sin número de personas afirman haberlo visto, como era de esperarse al ser el barco que había estado atemorizando a todos en todas partes, se dice que el área fue rápidamente rodeada por el ejército, y ellos prohibieron a la gente que lo había visto antes a que se acercaran sacándolos a todos de la zona.

.

– Pero, si había encallado ¿qué paso con la tripulación? Y más importante, ¿qué ocurrió con el barco?

.

– Eso es lo más extraño de todo, se dijo que cuando paso ese accidente, no vieron ningún alma bajar del barco, que no hubo ninguna señal de la tripulación. Que este solo se encontraba abandonado, y que cuando llego el ejército las personas fueron alejadas del lugar y ellos se encargaron de inspeccionarlo. Sin embargo, jamás se llegó a general un enfrentamiento por lo que se asumió que este estaba vacío, pero por una extraña razón, el reino mantuvo este hecho en la máxima discreción y muchos creen que la armada estuvo detrás de esto y que tomaron a los sujetos como prisioneros.

.

– Pero, de haber sido así, hubiera había un juicio y una ejecución pública que no se llevó a cabo. –Intervino jean otra vez.

.

– ¿Tú lo también sabias jean?

.

– Últimamente la gente del pueblo no para de hablar sobre eso, y como dijo Armin, desde que han reaparecido los piratas que esta descabellada historia salió a luz, y no se quien lo habrá inventado, pero, el rumor ya se ha expandió por todas.

.

– ¿Pero no te parece extraño Jean, que tantas personas afirmen haber visto lo mismo? – Cuestionó el rubio.

.

– ¿Armin no me digas que te crees esa historia? ¡es ridículo! De ser así nosotros seriamos los primeros en estar enterados de algo como eso y tú lo sabes. – Intervino Eren.

.

– Pero eso no es todo… Anda cuéntale lo que dicen que paso con el barco. – Termino por decir jean.

.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el pelinegro sumamente intrigado. Aunque fuera solo una historia sin relevancia tenía su atractivo por su peculiaridad.

.

– Todos los testigos que afirman haber visto el barco encallado dicen que este se mantuvo en las costas de nuestras tierras por 6 días, mientras era custodiado por el ejército que prohibiendo la cercanía en un perímetro bastantea extenso. Las personas que se mantuvieron escondidas vigilando al barco a lo lejos, aseguran que al séptimo día este literalmente desapareció misteriosamente, sin que nadie lo notara o supiera como.

.

– Y de ahí proviene el apelativo de "barco fantasma" en primer lugar, porque desapareció. ¿No te parece fantástico? Y nadie sabe cómo, resulta que justamente eso no lo vieron. – Comentó jean, con sorna por lo que eren lanzo una carcajada.

.

– Es cierto, jamás había escuchado algo tan descabellado como eso, ¿de dónde sacaron una historia así? Y es más ¿no crees que de ser así como lo dices, yo como príncipe heredero directo al trono tendría que saberlo? Mi padre o Hanji me lo hubieran dicho. Solo es un tonto mito.

.

– Es lo mismo que yo le he estado diciendo. – Agrego Jean.

.

– Lo único que sé, es que en todo mito hay algo de verdad, por algo es que se originan. Además, el hecho de que no tener conocimiento no es tan increíble, ya que se dice que por decreto real se prohibió hablar sobre el asunto imponiendo un fuerte castigo al que fuera capaz de mencionar el asunto.

.

– ¿Pero por qué harían algo así?

.

– Eso es lo que no sabemos. – Contesto Jean.

.

– ¿Y el rey desaparecido? – Interrogo el pelinegro.

.

– Sobre el supuesto accidente del rey, se dice que este reapareció casi al mismo tiempo que ese barco. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el príncipe Magath había tomado control sobre la corona? Pues después de que desapareció este barco el rey volvió a reaparecer misteriosamente y del supuesto accidente, no se volvió a hablar.

.

– Bueno eso es lo que dice la gente. – Menciono jean volviendo a acomodarse en el borde, apoyando su espalda.

.

– Ellos dicen que fueron amenazados sobre hablar de tema y con los años luego el rumor, desapareció.

.

– Hasta ahora. – Agrego jean

.

– Valla… Todo eso suena como un cuento de hadas. Y que yo sepa el tío Magath, jamás ha ascendido al trono, mucho menos sé algo sobre que mi abuelo haya desaparecido alguna vez, de ser así al ser el príncipe, sería el primero en saberlo, creo. – Expreso Eren riendo por el extraño cuento.

.

– También yo. —Se sumó jean sonriendo.

.

– Y usualmente de haberlo hecho, no es como si se pueda luego renunciar a eso, no es como cambiarte de ropa o algo así, es asumir la corona de un reino. – Jean asintió

.

– Es lo mismo que le he estado repitiendo – Agrego Jean observando a un lado.

.

– ¿Por qué, es que tú realmente crees en eso? Es obvio que son solo cuentos Armin, vamos no te puedes crees algo así. Ningún barco puede desaparecer y no existe algo así como un barco fantasma – Aseguro Eren poyando una mano en el hombro del rubio que solo miro hacia el frente concentrado.

.

– No es que lo crea, es solo que no me explico cómo simultáneamente gente de distintos lugares y sin ninguna conexión entre sí, afirman haber sido testigos de lo mismo ¿No te parece extraño? aun si no toda la historia es real, siempre hay algo de cierto en un mito. – Reitero. – Por lo que pienso que ese barco si existió después de todo. Y las personas que sobrevivieron a un ataque o fueron testigo aun permaneces con vida, eso junto con el rumor de la supuesta desaparición del rey y el príncipe Alex. Luego de eso aparece este misterioso barco, sin tripulantes, al mismo tiempo reaparece el rey junto a tu padre, el cual por cierto a los días ascendió a la corona, aun cuando el rey podía seguir reinando. Ese hecho tan apresurado, también me parece extraño ¿Por qué inmediatamente después de su reaparición, el rey lo primero que hizo es ascender en vida su hijo menor como sucesor?

.

Antes tal declaración, tanto Eren como Jean se miraron entre sí, para luego quedarse en un completo silencio. Ya que era cierto que Magath era de hecho el hijo mayor y tendría que haber sido él quien tomara la sucesión, pero no lo hizo y jamás les habían dado una explicación ni a él ni a su primo, sobre esto.

.

– Espera Armin, hablas asumiendo que todo eso es cierto y no lo es, es verdad que mi abuelo sucedió a mi padre en vida siendo el menor, justo por esa misma época, pero todo lo demás es solo un rumor el cual no podemos asumir como verdadero.

.

– Pero tampoco podemos asumir que no lo sea, incluso mi padre me dijo ser testigo… – Manifestó sin pensarlo el rubio.

.

– Espera, ¿dices que tu padre te lo dijo? – Interrogo Eren.

.

– De todas formas, es muy extraño y mi padre tampoco me ha mencionado algo así, pero creo que le preguntare sobre el tema. – Comento Jean pensativo con esto último.

.

– ¡No! Quizá no sea buena idea que les pregunten. – Exclamo alarmado el rubio. – Mi padre me lo comento, con la condición de que no debía mencionar el asunto, si no se metería en graves problemas. Por favor no digan nada sobre esto, solo se los conté porque son mis amigos.

.

– Pero ¿por qué Armin? Hablas como si esa tontería realmente fuera cierta ¡Y nadie le va a hacer nada no ti ni a tu padre! – Afirmo casi con indignación el joven príncipe.

.

– Además la gente que me comento esto también me pidieron discreción, después de todo ellos aseguran que se hablar tendrán problemas.

.

– ¡Por favor eso no es cierto! jamás permitiría que mi reino hiciera algo como eso! Y tampoco mi padre Armin tú sabes. – Agrego una vez más el pelinegro un poco más molesto.

.

– Si Armin estas exagerando.

.

– hey, ¡¿qué hacen aquí!? – Exclamo Eren repentinamente, al girarse hacia la popa a la cual rápidamente camino siendo seguido por los dos chicos, viendo a lo lejos como dos busques de la armada de su reino les seguían. – ¿Pero ¡¿qué hacen aquí?! Hanji! – Exclamo dándose la vuelta viendo como por la casilla de arriba estaba esta parada observando los barcos.

.

– Hanji, ¿nos estaban siguiendo? ¿Tú lo sabias? – Pregunto con molestia el pelinegro mirándole hacia arriba.

.

– Así es.

.

– ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¡Les he dicho que no me sigan! – se quejó frustrado el muchacho.

.

– Fue por petición del rey, ellos solo hacen su trabajo.

.

– Pero él no lo había hecho antes.

.

– Porque antes no era tan necesario como ahora y si realmente quieres cumplir el unirte al ejercito como soldado debes cuidarte para lograrlo. – Dijo hanji a lo que eren resoplo.

.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – cuestionó Jean acercándose.

.

– Vámonos ¡Den la vuelta de regreso! – Exclamo al voltearse hacia los soldados que componían la pequeña tripulación. – Arruinaron todo...

.

-.-.-.-

.

Al llegar y desembarcar, Eren estaba muy molesto una vez descendió de la carroza escoltada por parte de la escuadrilla de la guarda real y de después de los chicos se adentró de inmediato al castillo con intenciones de ir directo hasta el salón real.

.

– Espera Eren. – le detuvo Hanji interceptándolo de camino, haciéndole detenerse en su avance al cruzársele por delante.

.

– El rey no te puede atender en estos momentos, si lo que pretendías es ir a hablar con él este no es el momento créeme.

.

– ¿Que? ¿Y por qué no?

.

– Como sabes hoy hay una reunión en el tribunal, y el Rey Tiene una importante noticia que dar, y no es el momento para reclamarle por haberse preocupado como el padre que es, de su futuro rey.

.

– Tú sabes que no me gusta que mi padre mande a seguirme.

.

– Y tú sabes que no es una buena época, para tomar aquel riesgo, menos si tienes aspiraciones futuras en el ejército, para eso debes estar vivo y sano, y será mejor que ni se te ocurra quejarte ni reclamarle nada después de la reunión de hoy ¿me escuchaste?

.

– A que te refieres?

.

– Hoy en la reunión. Ve y prepararte, porque el Rey quiere que estés ahí, hay algo que anunciara y es importante que estés presente, ya luego de eso puedes hablar con él lo que quieras. – Eren mostró una mueca confundida pero luego asintió resoplando para dándose la vuelta para ir hasta su habitación.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Una vez todos los miembros que componían la corte real estuvieron presentes la sección dio inicio en el gran salón donde el rey que se mantenía sentando a la cabecilla, junto a todos sus consejeros y delegados y su comandante a cargo, sentados todos a lo largo de la mesa, mientras diversos guardianes junto a la guardia real esperaban de pie dentro del salón rodeando a lo largo la sala algunos por dentro y otros por fuera.

.

Mientras tanto Eren se mantuvo de pie a un lado de la comandante de la guarda real, Hanji, que esta vez había aguardado de pie. La idea de la tribuna, había sido idea de ésta, que había sugerido al rey un consejo con distintas cabecillas una de ellas era de su tío Magath comandante y jefe del ejército de mare, estableciendo de esta forma un tribunal donde se discutía todos los asuntos concernientes del reino y de sus las tierras, propuestas y gestiones, sin embargo, la corte no quitaba soberanía al rey en el cual residía la decisión final.

.

Esta reunión no había sido diferente de las demás, por lo que pudo darse cuenta, en todo ese tiempo desde que comenzó solo discutieron asuntos comerciales y finalmente lo que a todos les tenia preocupado la situación de los corsarios ilegales.

.

El chico de ojos verdes durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo en silente he intranquilo porque no sabía porque su padre había pedido que estuviera presente.

.

– Bueno ¿eso es toda su majestad? – Pregunto uno de los viejos consejeros.

.

– No, aún hay algo más caballeros, la razón principal por la cual los reuní aquí hoy.

.

– No solo los llame para discutir las actuales amenazas a nuestras tierras, sabemos que estos asuntos de los... – hizo una pausa mandando una mirada a su comandante Hanji. – Llamados piratas, están representando un gran riesgo para nuestras tierras, y para nuestros recursos y como queremos mantener el orden ante la comunidad, lo primero y más importante es la seguridad de Mare y su gente, por eso la prioridad es la protección del pueblo, es cuando debemos lograr la unificación.

.

Magath quien al escuchar eso frunció el ceño acentuando la fea arruga en su entrecejo. Aquel comentario le se le hacía inconcebible ¿un rey hablando de una unificación con el pueblo? ¿Qué clase de infamia era aquella? cada vez que era testigo de la incompetencia de Crisha ante la corona, se le revolvían la entrañas, al ver como este malgastaba los valiosos recursos de su reino para el servicio de simples pueblerinos roñosos y pobres, dándoles prioridad suficiente como para gastar recursos reales, en la comodidad de simples plebeyos que estaban ahí para servicio del reino y la mantención de su control y sistema de la soberanía real, y esa era su única utilidad y no a la inversa. Y para mantener ese preciado equilibrio de su reino en la cúspide de su fortaleza se necesitan sacrificios, y uno de ellos era seguir cobrando el dinero a los pueblerinos por la proporción de tierra y mantenimiento, a cambio del merecido impuesto, un bajo precio a pagar, con lo que Crisha había sido insólitamente caritativo, por eso no lo podía soportar. Pero él por lo menos todavía le quedaba su ejército el cual le proferían absoluta confianza y lealtad, aún más allá que al mismísimo rey, y eso, era lo único que le mantenía a raya de no reclamar aquello que le pertenecía por derecho.

.

– … Por eso lo fundamentar es centrarnos en nuestra fuerza de artillería y en reforzarla, para eso les aseguro que mi mano derecha la oficial Hanji, como bien saben ella es la principal arquitecta en nuestra buques y artillería como en sus avances, y gracias a sus avanzados conocimientos, vamos a reforzar las estructuras de nuestro navío marítimo, y también la seguridad de nuestras cuadrillas en tierra de Mare. Hanji tiene en mente nuevas innovaciones que nos darían una postura favorable ante nuestros aleados y enemigos, y principalmente ante los corsarios ilegales.

.

– Y como muestra de mi compromiso, hacia el imperio real de Mare, vengo a enunciarles lo más importante un nuevo decreto real. Mi hijo, el príncipe Eren, se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para unirse y comandar las fuerzas armadas de nuestro régimen como segundo comandante a cargo junto a su tío y primer comandante Magath, por lo que vengo a anunciarles su ingreso oficial al ejército. – Anuncio el rey, con la mirada en el susodicho que en cuanto proceso aquello abrió los ojos en par quedando sumamente sorprendido ante la declaración de su padre.

.

– ¡Que! ¡No puedes ser! – Vocifero Magath quien se puso de pie de súbito, dando un fuerte golpe con su puño al largo mesón, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que quedaron impactados ante el atrevimiento del comandante, al cual miraron con asombro.

.

– ¿Acaso hay algún problema con la decisión real, Magath? ¿tienes acaso alguna objeción que puedas decir ante la corte? – Cuestionó en tono desafiante el rey, escrutando por largo tiempo ante la mirada del hombre de pie quien en silencio le sostuvo la mirada que duro unos segundos indefinidos donde el ambiente paso rápidamente a uno de tensión. Magath entonces volvió a tomar asiento calmando visiblemente el semblante.

.

– No… su majestad. – Contestó luego del largo lapso. – Solo me estoy preocupado por la integridad física del príncipe que es el único sucesor a la corona. Además, el cargo de comandante me pertenece a mí y su majestad con todo respeto como comandante siempre he hecho un trabajo incuestionable.

.

– Y no estoy quitándote aquel cargo Magath lo estoy reforzando. – Repuso el rey, a lo que Magath apretó los nudillos por debajo de la mesa.

.

– No, pero llevar al único heredero de la corona a tal riesgo me parece un poco insensato, con todo respeto, pero solo estoy pensando en el bienestar de la corona real ¿No se supone que ese el pueblo el que debería servir con su ser a la protección de la corona? – Expreso con una sonrisa cínica mirando otra vez, directamente hacia los ojos de Crisha. – ¿No es así? – Preguntó ese mirando a todos los generales y consejeros presentes. – y es un riego muy grande ¿no crees? Si le preguntamos a los consejeros tendrían que estar de acuerdo, y siguiendo la ley, el reino es la prioridad.

.

– La prioridad la establezco yo, el Rey. – Determino con seriedad mirándole a los ojos. – Muchas gracias Magath por tu preocupación, pero mi hijo está más que calificado. Y la decisión ya está tomada.

.

– No es un servicio, es un derecho… – Murmuró Magath llamando la atención de sus hombres como la de sus dos manos derechas la oficial Riko quien se removió de su posición con sorpresa y el general Galliard que solo mantuvo la seriedad con las manos atrás ambos de pie a las espaldas del comandante.

.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

.

– Que es un derecho que el ejército proteja a la corona y linaje real y no a la inversa. Hacer lo contrario es contraproducente… – Se atrevió a declarar. – Nosotros el ejército, tomamos esa tarea, para eso es para que estamos, y ha sido así desde los inicios de nuestro reino. Tu sabes cuál es el acuerdo. – Manifestó ante la sorpresa de todos al cambiar de esa forma el trato ante el rey quien se mantuvo silente y Eren frunció el ceño el cual dio un leve paso adelante con intenciones de replicar siendo parado por la comandante Hanji quien le detuvo colocando un su brazo por delante de él quien le miro dubitativo. – Tú dijiste que todos los cabecillas de la tribuna somos la decisión del rey y ni siquiera se ha tomado en cuenta nuestra opinión. – Declaro.

.

– ¿No acabo de darte la palabra? – Cuestiono en retórica. – Y tener a un servidor más en nuestro ejército con las capacidades que tiene mi hijo en una situación como esta, en las que las tierras del norte se encuentran en guerra, y nuestras relaciones con los reinos aleados se mantiene en tención, y más importante, ante las amenazas de los corsarios tener guerreros con capacidad es lo más conveniente ¿no te parece? No veo como eso pueda ser contraproducente. Y aprecio tu preocupación, por eso te he escuchado, el tribunal fue establecido para eso, como una muestra de que aprecio vuestra palabra, pero la decisión me pertenece. – Magath ladeo su vista a él. – y aunque Eren sea mi sucesor directo, no es el único miembro real. – Esta vez miro a todos a su alrededor. – Como todos saben, mi hijo Eren ha sido estrictamente entrenado casi desde su nacimiento y sus capacidades han sido expuestas ante la mayoría de las escuadrillas y ante sus generales todos han sido testigos de cómo eren a venciendo a la mayoría de sus mejores soldados. La decisión de servir al ejercito es de mi hijo, es su voluntad y su deseo de proteger con su vida a su reino y a las tierras de Mare de mano del futuro rey ¿qué más señal de compromiso para con su pueblo puede ser mayor que esa? El compromiso real requiere un sacrificio un riesgo. Así que desde ahora quiero que consideren su palabra como si fuera la mía, yo como el Rey le otorgo ese derecho. Y si nadie tiene más que decir… – Miro a su alrededor y los hombres como era de esperarse se mantuvieron en silencio.

.

– El ejército de su majestad siempre ha demostrado una firmeza incuestionable, como servicio al rey siempre hemos sido implacables. – Murmuró Magath con la mirada gacha.

.

– Y espero que así siga siendo. Y no nombrare a mi hijo como un comandante más le estoy cediendo a mi hijo la decisión directa de mi autoría lo que significa que su vos será la mía, es por eso que ante cualquier situación ya no sea directamente con el ejército podrá determinar la decisión final como mejor le parezca en caso de presentarse una disyuntiva de decisiones ante una emergencia, así como se me está decidido hacer, en este caso lo que necesitamos reforzar antes que nada es nuestras cuadrillas y estrategias, pero mientras todo vaya bien, tu Magath seguirás siendo el que esté a cargo. – Dijo el rey mirándole fijamente. – Su proclamación he ingreso al ejército se llevará a cabo dentro de tres días en el día del cumpleaños del príncipe y su ingreso será dentro de dos semanas. Así que les espero allí a todos, mientras llevaremos a cabo los preparativos. Y si nadie tiene nada más que agregar entonces pueden retirarse, la tribuna se cierra aquí.

.

Ante aquello Magath fue el primero en ponerse de pie marchándose antes que todos siendo seguido de inmediato por su mano derecha Galliard y posteriormente por Riko quien dudo para luego dar alcance a su comandante llamando de esa forma otra vez la atención de los consejeros quienes quedaron confundidos antes la actitud del comandante. Crisha solo ignoro tal hecho, ya que esperaba que Magath no reaccionara bien ante su veredicto, pero sabía que no podía seguir confiando el ejército a ese hombre, si no, su gente y todas las familias de ese lugar estarían en peligro.

.

-.-.-.-

.

– ¿Sucede algo comandante? – cuestionó su segundo oficial a cargo Riko cuando llegaron a la cámara del comandante.

.

– Galliard… – llamo este ignorando la pregunta, al darse la vuelta encarando a manos oficiales – Galliard quiero que acuerdes una reunión de inmediato con nuestro contacto, en el lugar del que hablamos antes y la misma hora mañana ¿Entendiste? – Ordeno imperativo, ante el asombro de su oficial Riko mientras que el rubio se mantuvo inmutable.

.

– Claro señor ¿Algo más?

.

– Si, una última cosa, mándale a decir que acepto el trato, y que lleve la mercancía, ¿entendido? – La oficial miro con asombro mientras que el general mostro una sonrisa ante el mandado de su comandante.

.

– ¡Sí señor! Enseguida. – Replico casi con entusiasmo para hacer una reverencia y darse la vuelta para hacer el mandado "estaba esperando que lo dijera" pensó este al salir de la habitación.

.

– Y tu Riko encárgate de inventar alguna excusa y mantener todo esto en secreto, solo irán mis hombres de confianza y que los demás no se deben enterar y tú te harás cargo de ello.

.

– S-si señor. – Dijo esta aun con un poco de sorpresa.

.

– Bien eso es todo ya puedes irte, necesito estar a solas.

.

Ella sintió para darse la vuelta y salir del despacho.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

– Ahora tienes lo que tanto querías, y espero que valga la pena… – Comento el rey al ser escoltado por la guarda real hasta el salón del trono, siendo seguido por su hijo, una vez se adentraron al salón el rey hizo un gesto para que le dejaran a solas que sus guardias acataron de inmediato.

.

– ¿Qué quieres decir padre? Claro que lo valdrá la pena, veras como hare del ejército de Mare el más poderoso de todos. – El hombre lo miro fijamente para luego sonreír.

.

– Eso espero.

.

– Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué el tío Magath pareció no lo tomarlo bien, y por qué reacciono de esa manera. – Comentó dubitativo mientras que su padre lo miro de medio lado.

.

– Bueno él es así, muy estricto, no le gusta que algo se salga de su control y como dijo, solo está preocupado por ti hijo eso es todo.

.

– Parecía bastante molesto. – Agrego.

.

– Bueno Eren lo importante es que tomaras el cargo que tanto querías y dentro de poco tu vida cambiara para siempre, y se llenara de responsabilidades así que mejor deja de pensar en la actitud de tu tío y aprovecha el tiempo que te queda libre, antes de incorporarte en el ejército. Ingresarás luego de dos semanas, antes de eso tendrás un pequeño entrenamiento de preparación, comprenderás que antes de tomar el cargo como sub-comandante, eso es necesario. – El chico asintió.

.

– Esta bien… – En ese momento la gran puerta del salón se abrió entrando la oficial Hanji, quien luego de cerrar una de las puertas se acercó a ambos.

.

– Te felicito. – Dijo dirigiendo al joven príncipe con una sonrisa el cual le correspondió el gesto.

.

– Todo es gracias a ti Hanji, fuiste tú quien me entreno. Creo que soy yo quien debe darte las gracias a ti. – Comentó el muchacho sonriéndole.

.

– No es nada, el mérito es todo tuyo por ser tan buen estudiante y, por cierto, sería bueno que el día de la proclamación publica dieras una muestra de tus capacidades a ver si así Magath y sus hombres no le quedan dudas de que estas muy bien entrenado y capacitado para el cargo.

.

– Muchas gracias Hanji, así será.

.

– Bien, venia para avisarte que Jean te está esperando abajo en el jardín delantero.

.

– Ya veo, te veo luego padre. – Dijo el chico con un gesto con la mano de despido, para luego salir del salón dejándoles a solas.

.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogo la oficial al rey quien mantenía la mirada algo ausente.

.

– Presiento que las cosas están a punto de dar un cambio brusco.

.

– ¿Con el ingreso de eren?

.

– Con respecto a Magath, no me fio de él, temo que planee algo por el ingreso de Eren. – dijo mirando fijamente Hanji abrió los ojos le miro unos instantes.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Una vez fuera camino hasta su primo que estaba sentado en la orilla de una de las piletas del jardín este al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie y camino a su encuentro.

.

– Hola, primo ¿cómo estás? ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿fuiste al tribunal? Cuéntame ¿porque mi tío te cito? – Eren sonrió ante el montón de preguntas.

.

– Esta bien, solo cálmate.

.

– ¡Pero habla, cuenta de una vez! – Solicito el chico ansioso dando un golpe en la espalda del pelinegro haciendo que diera un paso hacia delante.

.

– Está bien, está bien, mi padre declaro ante la tribuna y… ¡me dio su permiso para entrar al ejercito! – Termino por anunciar con una sonrisa pletórica.

.

– ¡Que! ¿En serio? Wow ¡eso es fantástico Eren! – Exclamo este con euforia rodeando el cuello de su primo para sacudir su cabello con fuerza a lo que el chico se soltó con dando leves empujones. – ¿No es lo que tanto querías?

.

– Y No es solo eso, yo quería ingresar solo como un soldado más y desde ahí ir escalando con mis logros, pero mi padre me acaba de nombrar sub-comandante junto al tío Magath – Su primo en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras su semblante de inmediato cambio deshaciendo su sonrisa.

.

– ¿Que? Espera, ¿entonces vas comandar junto a mi padre? – Cuestiono con tono incrédulo.

.

– Sí, de hecho, será anunciado públicamente el día de mi cumpleaños. – Manifestó a lo que el chico de cabello puntiagudo bajo la mirada y Eren lo miro extrañado.

.

– ¿Y… mi padre cómo se lo tomo? – Interrogo intrigado.

.

– Pues mi tío, pareció no tomarlo muy bien. – Respondió y jean abrió un poco más la mirada. – ah ya veo. – Susurro bajando la mirada.

.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes por qué pudo reaccionar así?

.

– He no, no es que mi padre siempre ha sido un poco especial eso es todo. Lo importante es que por fin cumplirás tu sueño – Cambio de tema volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa y Eren frunció levemente el entrecejo con confusión porque le había dicho lo mismo que su padre.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Al recorrer el carruaje por el obscuro camino hasta que se detuvo a los adentros del bosque, en donde Magath bajo seguido de un gran número de soldados que venían en dos carruajes más una vez abajo se adentraron en el lugar llegando a un lugar abierto entre medio de los árboles. Lugar donde en medio se encontraba un árbol calado por la mitad donde estaba sentado de espaldas un misterioso hombre, el informante con el que había dado su mano derecha, y que provenía de la tierra de la cual tanto había escuchado, del lugar de los sujetos que habían inspirado las leyendas de los corsarios del mar.

.

– ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – Pregunto al acercarse más hasta el hombre mientras era resguardado por sus hombres. El misterioso hombre al llegar se levantó dándose la vuelta, luego de observarle le sonrió.

.

– Siempre cumplo con mis encargos. – Dijo este apuntando hacia tras con su cabeza, a una especie de hileras de cajas de un metro y medio, colocadas una encima de la otra. Magath se alzó y poco en su altura al verlas. – Además supe que tenías algo interesante de que hablarme, ¿no es así?

.

– Primero muéstrame la mercancía. – Demando este, a lo que el hombre mayor se dio la vuelta tomando una de las cajas colocándola sobre el gran trocó talado. Al abrir una de las cajas saco una enorme y alargada arma,

.

– ¿Qué es esto?

.

– Esto es un fusil, un arma de mi mundo, y pero no cualquiera, no funciona a pólvora y a diferencia de los que existen en estas tierras es capaz de disparar más de un proyectil solo por segundos. los proyectiles son sumamente pequeños, pero a esa velocidad el impacto que causan es fatal Magath amplio la mirada al igual que muchos de sus hombres.

.

– ¿Eso es verdad? – Cuestionó algo de incredulidad.

.

– Lo puedes probar por ti mismo si no lo crees, dispara aproximadamente unos veinticinco proyectiles por cargador. – Explico el hombre extendiéndole el objeto para que lo examinara por si mismo, Magath tomo el objeto escrutándolo. – Este tipo de armamento es mucho más eficaz y efectivo que los que tienen tus hombres.

.

– Perfecto – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

.

– Eso no es todo su alcance cubre los 100 metros, esquivarlas resulta sumamente difícil. Con estas armas y el entrenamiento adecuado por las tropas serás invencible y como dije puedes hacer una prueba tú mismo pero el sonido es algo fuerte así que sería bueno alejarnos un poco más

.

– No creo que sea necesario, estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

.

– Si, pero no de toda la gente.

.

– Eso no importa lo probaremos ahora mismo.

.

– Está bien. – Acepto este cerrando sus ojos – Entonces te enseñare como se hace. – Expreso dirigiéndose hasta la caja para sacar otra de los fusiles colando uno de los cargadores con la munición.

.

– ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Magath al verle hacer aquello.

.

– Es un cargador dentro lleva los 25 proyectiles listos para ser disparados una tras otro sin una preparación previa, como las de tu mundo, las 25 son expulsan una tras otro solo al apretar el gatillo. – Explico caminando un poco, para apuntar hacia uno de los árboles, posándola por encima de su hombro y disparo hacia el árbol provocando un gran ruido que exalto un poco a todos alrededor como a los animales y a las aves que volaron del lugar, de inmediato disparo unas cinco veces más, al mismo árbol ante la perplejidad de todos. Entonces bajo el arma este le miro. – Y que te pareció? – En verdad que son muy efectivas.

.

– Vamos a ver. Tu Galliard quédate aquí. – Ordeno Magath a algunos de sus hombres para acercarse hasta el árbol viendo el impacto de los proyectiles.

.

– Entonces, ¿haremos el trato? puedo conseguirte más – Manifestó el misterioso hombre, siendo seguido por Galliard y los demás que lo vigilaban por seguridad.

.

– Cuantas trajiste. – Pregunto Magath al voltearse al sujeto.

.

– 100 unidades.

.

– Sí, definitivamente necesitare más. – Contestó al instante.

.

– Vamos, ¡trasladen todas las cajas! – Mando este a sus hombres para que recogieran las cajas.

.

– Supongo que eso significa que, si hay Trato, y supongo que tienes mi pago.

.

– Claro no te fallare si tu no lo haces.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-Notas de autor-.-.-.-

.

Hola soy Qebeth un saludo para todos.

.

Bueno para ser honesta esta es una de mis historias más pensadas y elaboradas por mucho tiempo, y a la que más le he puesto ganas, le he dado vueltas, realmente me esforcé en hacer lo que según yo es una buena trama, por eso que me decepciona, haber tenido tan poco apoyo hasta ahora, ojalas eso cambie para así poder continuar y bueno ahí veré que hago luego del 2do capitulo, que al principio era uno con este, pero al quedar mucho más largo lo dividí en dos partes. También me disculpo por los errores que puedan haber en mi escritura, la verdad estoy lejos de ser una editora profesional, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor, y aunque mi escritura no es perfecta si puedo decir que le puse empeño a la trama, al argumento, por eso me deprime el poco apoyo, porque no serán demasiadas, pero si de las 40 personas que han leído, solo he recibido apoyo de dos, de los cuales estoy muy agradecida. :) y por favor si alguien más le interesa el futuro de este fic, espero apoyo, opiniones que me hagan saber que mi esfuerzo ha valido la pena, y que me ayuden para continuar.

.

Por cierto espero que a nadie moleste los puntos entre diálogos, los puse porque personalmente no me gusta que quede tan apretado aunque no esta mal que queden así, ya que los diálogos son de esa manera, pero igual los separe por preferencia personal, así que espero no les moleste eso. :)

.

Qebeth.


End file.
